Onions! With a side of Garlic! Cure Allium makes a grand appearance!
Part 1: *4:00 AM in a house in Hokkaido. We see a picture frame with the Star of David with Hanukkah Candles.* A girl does a prayer in Hebrew. Then she says "I WILL PROTECT YOU PRECURES! I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!" A white colored mustang with purple and black manes, hoofs, and tails named Tulbaghia jumps from the purse in her closet and onto her body. "Hey, Miriam." He pokes her on the shoulder with its onion ring-shaped tail. "Yes, Tulbaghia?" She turns to hug him. "I really have to protect dear Rani-chan. She's in real danger. "I was going to ask about that. I'm concerned as well. Plus, if it is true that Eden is her fairy bronco... I miss dear Eden! Those blasted Castilians separated me from her just when we were about to get married. Those schmucks!" "Yeah... Once upon a time, I lost 2 people so close to me. Some low-life gangsters took them away, a long time ago. Those gangsters probably had close ties to the CBB (Canadian Bad Boys, as they were from Canada), who had ties themselves to Shirosekai." "You're kidding." Tully, caught off guard. "Tell me," Tully starts shedding a tear. "Who did they take away?" "They took away...," Miriam starts crying "Hedia and Abraham." "Who were they?" "They were basically, like, my second parents." Miriam runs to her memorial room and grabs a picture of them with a young Togarashi, in a silver background. They all wore kimonos (Hedia wore blue, Abraham wore white, and Togarashi wore blue as well. "When I had problems and my parents couldn't solve them, I'd always turn to them and they were always willing to help." She points to Togarashi in the picture. "And there's little Rani-chan, so kawaii." "Aww, they're all kawaii with the beautiful smiles." "And this is why I vow to protect her, and the rest of the world from the evils of the Castilians and Kurajo. They took 2 away, and I will not let them do what evil deeds they please." She puts down the picture gently and does a heart gesture. "Love has, is, and always will prevail over hate." "You're right!" Tulbaghia jumps to her shoulder again. "I'm glad Golden-sama chose me to be your partner. I will be there for you." *Speaking of Shirosekai, the baddies are playing Twister in the control room, while thinking of a plot to down the Pretty Cures.* Maxi grabs the game board box and says "Oh *bark*, Let's play Twister! I'm bored around here! *bark*" Heavy D turns around from the screens of slaves working on the missile defense system. "Oh, Twister, I better change to Dwight Myers, my human form." He looks like the real heavy d. Trinity says "I have to change as well, from Trinity the Falcon to my human form too." She has white skin with brown long hair, and wears overalls with work boots. Zulu the eagle turns around says "Don't forget about me!" and turns human too. His human form looks like a black man with traditional clothes that actual Zulus wear, living up to his name. Babe Ruth changes from knight gear to his human form, which looks like the actual Babe Ruth. Maxi grabs the spinner and starts spinning it. "Ok..... let's start with Left foot, *bark* RED!" All of them get their left foot on the red circles. "Ok, whoever falls down first will have to tell us the plot to take down the *Bark* Pretty Cures, got that?" "Yes!" All 4 respond. "Alright, I'll spin again. Ok, right hand *bark* GREEN!" Babe Ruth puts his left hand on the green circle. "Hey Bambino-genius, *bark* I said right hand, *bark* not left!" Maxi growls and angrily barks. "Whatever...." Babe rolls his eyes. "What happens when i put the wrong hand there anyway? Do we restart the game?" "*Bark* NO! You lose!" Maxi laughs and does 3 backflips. "You're gonna have to tell us the plan for how to defeat the *bark* Precures!" "Bugger.... well how about no Dark Raiders, we'll go after them mano a mano. I defeated them last time, and I will do it again." "Great idea Boss Babe!" Trinity says. "I'm dying to Trinibeam those losers from Tokyo to Tibet." She runs to the control room screens. "No problem Trinity..." He looks down. "Uhh, Boss Babe?" Trinity walks towards him lifts his chin. "What's wrong?" "Aye, there was this mysterious girl, that appeared after I took down the Precures. she looked... calm, cool, and intimidating." "Who the heck could that be?" Kurajo steps in to the room. "I'll tell you. Her name is Miriam Busby, she's apparently working for the Pretty Cures. She seems pretty close to that brat Togarashi and the rest of the SGP." "Whoa...." Everybody says. Trinity then grunts. "Great, there's seven of them now! Better tell the slaves to work faster.." "HEY, SLAVE NI-84173312 A-13, MOONSTAR, FROM NIWACHI, WORK FASTER!" She grabs the microphone and screams at it, with the intercom receiving it, and the sounds from it blasts the ears from everyone around the planet. "No more! I'm not your puppet, Castilians. The Pretty Cures will put an end to this evil and save this universe!" "Actually, you are my puppet. As punishment, for disobeying rules, you will be sent to Domhanthíos! I hope you like hot climates! SICK 'EM SACAPA!" 30 armed guards, dressed up like knights, with long lances, ride elephants and approach Moonstar the Bronco. "WE ARE, THE Shirosekai Armed Cavalry Protection Agency, also known AAAAASSSSSSS...." They put fists in the air. "THE SA, CAP, A!" "Whatever, my Bronco speed will outrun your elephants." "Are you kidding me, SLAVE NI-84173312 A-13? There are security everywhere you go. Big Brother Kurajo is watching you. He knows where you are." Then armed archers riding jaguars, called the Honorable Experts of Impeding Shirosekai's EnemYs or the HEISEYs, approach Moonstar. "We are the HEISEYs, you don't want to mess with us, come to Domhanthíos in peace." "NEVER! MOONSTAR SHOOTING STAR ATTACK!" The skies turn white and stars fall out towards the Heiseys and the Sacapa. They dodge, but 1 Sacapa soldier gets seriously injured. The leader, Yosai gets off his elephant to help him. "Kuraida! Are you ok?" "Yeah...... uhhhh." He fades. Yosai grabs him while he falls. "I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS NIWACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" He points at Moonstar to order his soldiers, and the Heiseys to attack. Moonstar dodges, but 1 Heisey member catches him by the horseshoe. Moonstar screams in agony as he is sent to a portal to Domhanthíos. "I'm sorry, Golden-sama! NO! NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fire wolves start chasing him around. *Back at the castle.* Kurajo laughs. "Perfect. Dissidence will not be tolerated in my kingdom. Now, on to the Calamity Chamber. HAHAHAHAHA!" *Intro Theme.* *At Kokumotsu's house, as she is sleeping in her room where she dreams about winning a karate championship but broke the trophy by accident.* *Start of dream.* Kokumotsu vs Chuck Norris. "EEEEEE-YAH!" She does a judo kick which Chuck Norris grabs her foot and tosses her away. "Oh!" She gets kicked hard in the chest area and she lands on the ground. But Chuck shows some signs of weakness, he hurt his leg when he kicked her hard. Koku took a chance and does a devastating roundhouse kick. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Chuck Norris gets literally kicked out of the arena and falls 6 stories. The crowd cheers. "OH MY GOD! KOKUMOTSU GADONA HAS DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE! SHE BEAT THE IMMORTAL CHUCK NORRIS!" The PA announcer screams off the top of his lungs. "YOUR NEW WORLD KARATE CHAMPION, THEY CALL HER THE AMAIZIIIIIIIIIIING KOKUMOTSU GADONA!" She jumps around, and quickly grabs the trophy which falls down as she held it high. *End of dream.* Tsunade opens the door and tries to wake her daughter up. "Wake up Koku!" She opens her eyes and turns around with a grumpy face. "Hey, you made me break the trophy, Mom!" "Uhhhhh?" 'Nade with a curious look on her face, trying to know what's wrong with her daughter. Kokumotsu pouts and says "I beat Chuck Norris and won the karate championship but you pushing on me made me drop the shiny trophy." "What are you talking about, young lady?" Her momma gets exasperated. "My beautiful trophy, in the dream," She feels even more woeful. "just broke." "Whatever.... It's another one of your lame dreams again.. Snap out of it and get ready for school before I get the belt. It's 7:10." Tsunade threatens to belt her. "I'm sorry! Jeez!" She quicky apologizes as her mom leaves the room to watch TV. "Man I hate belt whoopings, my father always gave one to me if I misbehaved." She spoke as an aside as she walks to the bathroom to wash her skin and brush her teeth. After she leaves the bathroom, she puts on her clothes and takes out her Windmill Flower, summoning the chef who feeds Milho some corn. "Kokumotsu!" Her mom shouts from the kitchen. "Waffles for breakfa.." "I'm here!" She looks at the table, which has waffles with eggs and bacon. "Wow, tasty!" She takes her seat and wolfs down her breakfast. "Absolutely tasty. LOVE." "No problem, I do my best at cooking!' She checks her watch. "Whoa, 7:45, get to school!" "Alright mom, I'll be back soon!" She runs to her bike and takes off to school. *At the Karate Club meeting in Adler Oberschule, where all 6 Pretty Cure girls are taking practice.* Bernie, in his black belt gear, tells them to break 84 pieces of wood. "I'm ready!" All of them respond. "On your mark, get set, GO!" They pass with flying colors. "Now," Bernie passes out three stacked cinder blocks and place then between two standing ones. "Let me see you try and break 3 of those." "Ready!" All of them respond again. "On your mark, get set!" Bernie blows his whistle. Togy breaks all 3, and so does Koku. The other 4 weren't so lucky. Taima, Nasubi and Shakira broke their hands instead of the blocks, while Karai broke 2 cinderblocks. Taima, Nasubi, and Shakira: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! Bernie: Oy, that's not good at all. *At the Castle Lair, where the Castilians, Maxi, and Kurajo are creating the 4th Castilian to beta-test the Calamity Chamber.* "80 percent. Complete." The robot voice from the Chamber says. Kurajo pumps his fist. "HAHAHA! 80 PERCENT COMPLETE! TIME TO BETA TEST THIS BABY! WATCH OUT!" Kurajo then thinks of a bird as he sits down. A raven then enters the castle through the top window and stumbles to the Chamber. All of the evildoers turn around to see a tired raven. Heavy D gets up. "It's a raven! Boss Kurajo, how 'bout we use that raven for the test?" "Yes, oh yes! BARK! Oh, and call it Lou Gehrig!" Maxi does a backflip. Kurajo fistpumps again. "OH YES IS RIGHT! This Raven will be the Precures' achilles heel!" He grabs it as the ravens struggles for air, and puts it to the Calamity Chamber, and presses the button that enables lasers to shoot at it, strengthening the raven and changing its DNA to become pure evil. "QUOTH LOU GEHRIG! NEVERMORE PRECURES SPOILING OUR PLANS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Loading.... Lou Gehrig the Raven, 0 percent complete. Download will be finished in..... 1 day." The 3 Castilians and Kurajo facepalm. "Damn! Oh well, Bambino, I guess you're gonna have to eradicate the SGP, like what the original plan was." Babe nods. "Will do, Boss Kurajo!" *At the basement of the school, all alone. The girls still have their karate gear on.* "OW!" Both Nasubi and Shakira scream in pain. Nasubi looks at her bloody hand. "Those damn cinderblocks broke my hand." Shakira, also in agony, adds "Hey some one, fix my hand! My hands aren't even strong enough to break a cinderblock yet." Taima says "I hope my healing shower can fix broken bones." Kokumotsu touches Taima's broken hand, making her scream in pain. "Boo hoo, suck it up. I'm 17 and I broke all 3 cinder blocks with ease." She does her best Master Po impression. "Yall should exercise more, grasshoppers. HAHAHA! I always wanted to do that!"check your pride at the door and, like 'help a sister out'?" Togarashi and Karai pinch Koku and tells her "This isn't the time now, she's injured, won't you check your pride at the door and, like 'help a sister out'?" "Ow! Alright, alright, yeesh." Koku responds by getting ice packs from the cafeteria, and puts them on the injured girls hand. "There better?" "Argh, whatever. Hey hempy, does my healing shower fix broken bones?" Hemp pops out of the Windmill Flower. "Sure it does." "HEALING! SHOWER!" Taima heals herself and the Bellamy sisters with this one move. She poses in happiness. "ALRIGHT! NOBODY CAN KEEP US DOWN!" Nasubi and Shakira dances and then say "You rock my socks Matsui-san!" Koku chuckles. "Heh, Taima-chan, you're pretty good, too bad she sucks at karate." The herbalist hopeful responds with "Oh yeah? I'll prove ya wrong." "Yeah, like THAT will ever happen." Koku responds. They play around in the cafeteria, even throwing food at each other, from milk to ketchup to hot dogs. Karai points up and says "Back to practice!" Togy and Koku: Hell yeah! Hemp: Sweet! *At the staircase.* Mario, in skateboarding gear, skateboards down the railing and eats popcorn at the same time. "Hey Koku-chan, ouch!" He crashed to the door. "Mario-kun! What I tell ya about randomly skateboarding around the school? Do it in the streets, what are you, Tony Hawk or something?" "Alright, Alright, Koku-chan.... but if I beat you in Twister again, you'll have to wear a custom made shirt by me that says "Mario-kun is better than me for a week, plus, sign the pledge to never prevent me from skateboarding again. hahahahaha." "Argh, it's not that I don't want you to skate, it's that the school building is no place to do so. There's plenty of parks in Tokyo. And Get up! Get up, Mario-kun, you gotta see me Karate!" She picks him up and the girls go upstairs. "Oh yeah, watch us, it'll be a dandy!" Togy says. "Good luck Kokumotsu-chan, you'll need it though." He puts his arms around her body. "Whatever, I'm skilled in karate, I was born & raised in Japan and my mommy told me all about the techniques." She winks. *They go back to the karate club for practice. This time they do counters and self-defense techniques.* "Ok, Togy-chan, Estás lista?" Karai says. Togy responds with "When you are." "Well I'm ready!" Karai responds as she does a karate chop, but Togy counters by blocking her hands with her forearm, and grabs her hand, then flips her over. "Owwwww!" Karai hits her back to the ground. Togy then has a concerned look at her face. "Oy vey, are you ok?" She gets up and tells her she's fine. "It's alright, give it all you got, Togy-cariño!" She does a sweep kick and Togy falls over. "¡Dios mío! I hope you're not hurt?" Karai picks her up. "It's alright." Togy pats her on the back. Mario gets up from the crowd and says "Kokumotsu! I love you!" Koku does 3 kicks similar to Hwoarang from Tekken, but Taima blocks them all, spins, and flips her over. Koku lands on her feet, and does a Sweet Chin Music like kick, but Taima dodges and does a punch to her belly. "THAT F****** HURT TAIMA-CHAN!" As she exasperates in pain. Tai-tai then picks her up and gives her a pat on the back. "I told ya I'm good at karate, that should teach ya not to underestimate me." She does a butt slap on her. "Mea culpa, ok?" "Did ya have to have to slap my butt in front of the school? Jeez, that's embarrassing." Koku has an embarrassed face. "Where's your sense of humor? I was only playing around?" Taima starts to get irritated. "Hey hey, girls, girls! Girls! Let's not overreact! We all have common goals, to pursue our dreams and spread the happiness and love." Nasubi seperates the girls and starts to calm them down. "Alright, whatever you say, Mother Teresa." Koku winks and she dusts off her shoulder. "All I do is win." "Like you won at the numerous baseball games you played! Don't count that MLB 11 game, you only beat me at video games, let's see you win baseball games for Adler!" Mario laughs at her girlfriend. "Hey, you're my boyfriend, you're supposed to stick up for me." She looks down and pouts. "Hey Mario, don't worry, tryouts for the baseball team is 4 weeks from today, and I attend to be the 1st female member of the mens baseball team!" Mario just says "Best of luck. I will always support you." *Back to the action at the Karate match.* Nasubi does a beautiful butterfly kick, but her sister dodges as she does one herself. Subi ducks out of the way and unsuccessful sweep kicks Shakira as she did a high backflip and does a knee kick which knocked Subi halfway across the room. "Impressive eh?" "Ouch." Subi said as her oneechan picks her up. The crowd was stunned on how serious they took the lesson, but applauded them for their great show nevertheless. In the bench, Eden then appears from Togarashi's hijab and whispers to her. "I sense big trouble." "Well, that's not good. I have to get ready." The other five fairies appear from their partners hairs and whispers the same thing. "I sense big trouble... Get ready (respective partners names)." Karai, Taima, Koku, Nasubi and Shakira: Right. Babe Ruth comes from the sky and breaks the ceiling in the process. All 6 of the Precure girls were frightened as he came. "NO, IT'S BABE RUTH! Not you again!" The crowd ran as Babe Ruth introduces himself again. "I'm the Rajah of Repugnance and I will destroy you. It'll be twice as nice!" Hemp: Dammit, it's the Rajah of Idiots again... Babe Ruth. Eden: Hey moron, screw off back to the Castle World already! Salann: Precures, why don't we try beating him to a pulp, AND TRANSFORM!" "Correctamundo!" Karai says. All six then say "LET'S TURN PRECURE!" Heading to commercial Eyecatch: The Castilians have microphones in their hands, looks at the viewers, and start rapping. "Ayo, this is heavy D here the overweight ostrich, coming at yall, mic check 1, 2, 1, 2. Let's get this started." Trinity then says "Ok! We, the Castilians, don't play around!" And Zulu says "We heading to commercial break, how does that sound?" Back to show Eyecatch: Kokumotsu, in her baseball uniform, comes to the plate in a practice. The pitcher, Mario, throws 3 strikes in a row without her even having a chance to bat. She then gets exasperated and chases Mario all around the baseball field until she crashes into the wooden outfield wall in a Rodney McCray matter. Part 2: "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" They take out their Windmill Flowers and spin them, firing seeds that head for the clouds, turning them to giant nimbuses. It stars to rain heavily as they jump and spread their arms and legs. their bodies glows as the rain comes down, and their uniform blooms into view. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Then all 6 get together. Salt & Pepper hold hands and crouch. Cannabis does an air kiss and crosses her arms. Maize does a fist pump. Aubergine and Cocoa kneel down. All 6 shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" Babe Ruth stomps his feet. "I will stomp you!" Cure Pepper clutches her fist. "I may be afraid, but I refuse to be defeated!" Cure Salt does the same and says "You interrupted the karate lesson! How cruel of you, it makes my heart sad. I will never forgive you!" Cure Cannabis puts her right hand on her chest and clutches her left hand to a fist and says "Castilians, have a heart, go away!" And she clenches her other hand and gives him an ultimatum. "Or else!" Babe Ruth laughs them off and tries to intimidate them. "Or else what? Go play with your ponies that you have, and leave us big men to do work!" Cure Maize waves her finger and shouts "You aren't going to intimidate us!" Aubergine and Cocoa hold hands and then point at the Bambino and threatens to take him "back to the Castle Dump" where he belongs. Babe Ruth swings his mace, all six of them dodge. He then tries to wallop Pepper with his elbow, and she catches it, and flips him down back first. "Alright Pepper!" Maize does a cool handshake with her. "Pretty Cure style!" 'Okay." Cannabis takes out her Water pike and slashes him with it, while Salt does the same. Aubergine vine whips him and throws him into the road, and Cocoa takes out her gun and fires her Chocolate Shot attack, burning him with the scalding hot liquid. "Oh yeah!" Aubergine does a pose, and bumps fists with the other 5. "Fabulous!" Salt high fives with the girls.. But the Bambino comes charging back and throws the mace at them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aubergine gets hit and crashes into the cooking club room, luckily, the other 5 dodged. "Oh damn, Aubergine!" Pepper screams out in concern. "GET UP!" Aubrinjal tells her partner. "Right!" As she gets up. The Rajah of Repugnance then throws a flurry of punches that Aubergine blocks and in his final punch, she grabs his fist and powerslams him. "Tag team! Precure, Cultivation Kick!" Cannabis, Maize and Cocoa, jumping and charging with their right feet, kicks him before he gets up. "Alright!" Maize bumps fists with the other 5 Precures. "Take 'em down!" Pepper and Salt kiss their hands, and point to the sky, grab their Water Pikes, and cross with them They both shout "Oh Lord, oh Allah, please make us liberals from the darkness!" Then they point their pikes at the Bambino. "ROYAL SALTY PEPPER BLITZ! Then red and white energy balls engulf them, and they charge at him. But he makes his knight armor even sturdier, and absorbs the hit. He then pushes them away, sending them flying through 5 skyscrapers, and crashing into the Tokyo dome. The debris from the dome then falls on them. "Oh man..." Maize in a saddened and surprised mood. "HA HA HA! You really think I would go down that easily?" Babe Ruth slowly gets up. "You Pretty Cure-bakas are a bunch of airhead morons. Come at me, paper tigers! That is, if you dare!" The Cures mobilize to defend, but Babe Ruth prepares his attack. "Ha, too slow! It's time to finish you off. Prepare to be enslaved at the Castle World! FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMBINOOOOOOOOO!" He raises both hands to summon 4 fireballs to shoot at them. "SOLANUM DUPLICATION! AUBERGINE REFLECTOR!" Aubergine duplicates herself and she and the reflector mates do the aubergine reflector to reflect them back at Bambino. "HA!" He jumps as the fireballs miss and disappear. "Now, how about this, The Lasaaaaaambinoooooooo!" He fires lasers from his hands which shoot out at the girls. "Telekinesis!" Cocoa points at Aubergine's reflector shield and moves it in front of all of the Precures w/o physically touching it. The lasers bounce from the reflector and bounce from the ceiling and into the Bambino's back, cutting through it. "NO!" Babe screams out in pain. "Alright." Maize puts her hand out near Cannabis's hand. "Cannabis, time to finish him off!" The Hemp Precure shakes her hand, and then takes a Cuban cigar with marijuana, lights it up and smokes it. "RIGHT, MAIZE!" Cannabis and Maize high five, then they do a back flip, holding hand in the processs. Then Cannabis takes out her Water Pike, draws the Cannabis symbol in the air, while Maize does the same but she draws the corn symbol in the air. Then they scream "Cannabis, Corn, Ethanol, all 3 together will cleanse the Earth of evil!" Then they fire Oil Shower and Corn on the Cob, with Ethanol Aroma. "ETHANOIL AROMA!" The Bambino gets hit and defeated, and Cannabis takes out her namesake leaf from her green hair, and holds the leaf wide open, absorbing the aroma. "Ahhhhhh, the sweet smell of victory." "NOT YET!" Heavy D warps to the scene with Zulu and Trinity. "Heavyyyyyyyy! Cuuuuutterrrrrrrrrr!" The overweight ostrich jumps over the Precures and summons 4 sonic boomerang cutters which come down at them. "ACK!" Aubergine gets slashed in the face. "OUCH!" Cannabis gets cut in the hand and arm. "AH!" Maize gets cut in the face. "NO!" Cocoa gets slashed in the back. "TRINIIIIIIIIII-BEEEEEEEEEAM!" The female falcon, Trinity, opens her beak, and three circles (red for fire, yellow for lightning, light blue for ice) appear, and then the circles grow big, and 3 beams connect the circles to each other. Then they shoot out at the girls. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All 4 girls scream as they got hit. They crash to the playground next to the school. *At the damaged Tokyo Dome.* Pepper and Salt push away the debris that fell on them. "I can't believe, he blocked our Royal Salty Pepper Blitz...." Pepper, almost in tears. "How can we defeat him? Salt looks baffled trying to find an answer. "I don't know... Pepper. He's way too strong." Salt then cries. Salann: YES YOU CAN DEFINITELY BEAT BABE RUTH AND THE REST OF THE CASTILIANS IF YOU CAN BELIEVE! Eden: SALANN IS RIGHT! DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP! FIND HIS WEAKNESSES! Salt then stops crying, and then tries to get her fighting spirit back. "Thanks fairies. Hey, Pepper?" "Yes, Salt?" As Pepper dusts off her suit.. "The Castilians will be beat. We are the Pretty Cures, the last resort for the good guys in the universe. We will not be defeated easily. We are a team. Let's get it together and crush them people from the Castle!" "Right!" They both get up, and run a couple blocks back to the ground zero of the battle. On their way, they see a woman in a black Precure-like outfit get through police barriers and battle the 3 big bad birds. "Whoa! Who is that?" Pepper says. "She looks like a Pretty Cure, but I'm not sure if she's one of us though! I never seen her before." Salt answers. "Well let's hope she does defend us, it doesn't hurt to have another ally to vanquish the sinister Castilians." Cure Maize wakes up and sees the same black Pretty Cure. "Is that a Pretty Cure?" She then asks Milho who she is, but he's badly injured. "Milho? I hope you're alright..... No, Milho..... don't fail me now.." But he is unconscious. "I know, The Windmill Flower has healing powers too.." She spins it counter clockwise to have the nurse heal him. "Please be okay soon." Cannabis wakes up. "Oh man, what happened?" Aubergine and Cocoa wake up as well. "Stupid castilians always have to get in the way.." They all look up at the Karate club room to see the fight between the 3 birds and the not yet named Pretty Cure with hope. *Back to the Karate Club Room.* "Who are you? Introduce yourself, inferior human." Zulu, with his eyes glowing red trying to intimidate her, says. "I'm glad you asked." She makes a heart gesture with her hands. "I am the symbol of infinity. I am the symbol of everything evil hates. I ward off the evil spirits within you." She claps her hand and raises them. "I ward off the spirits of bad luck from the unlucky and oppressed. I am the symbol of courage." She flexes her muscles. "I am the symbol of strength. I am the symbol of good health." Finally, she puts her hands on her hips. "I AM CURE ALLIUM! AND I PROMISE TO PROTECT THE PRETTY CURES!" (She wears a black blouse and a black mini-skirt with midriffs. on the breast area of the blouse, has the official Precure Cultivation brooch*, which looks like the Windmill Flower. She also has red, white, green, yellow, purple, brown, blue, and orange bows on the side of her miniskirt, with a larger wisteria bow on her front waist section. She wears black battle heels similar to Cure Pepper, with a bow on the top and 2 onion ornaments hanging from the boots. She has black, big hair and onion ring earrings.) "Whatever! I'll crush you with my POISON CLAWS!" Zulu swoops in and tries to slash her, but she dodges at the last second. She then puts her arms out, taking out the Allium Ring, and tosses it. The evil eagle gets hit and gets taken down and the ring rebounds back to her hands as she grabs it. "Man..... ugh, she's tough. Probably better than the other 6." Zulu in agony. "Triniiiiiiiiiibeeeeeeeeeam!" She fires it at her, but Allium jumps and fires her ring at Trinity, knocking her back 4 buildings. "Does the overweight ostrich want some? Well then, Come get some!" "Uhh, how about later?" He warps back to Shirosekai with his tails tucked. *At the street, the 6 girls watched Allium dominate.* "WHOA!" Pepper was astounded on how she destroyed the Castilians all by herself. "It turns out that.... there's another good girl on our side!" Allium turns around, smiles and winks at the 6 Cures. "Impressed?" "Wow, you crushed them all by yourself." "I'm Cure Allium." She does a heart gesture and smiles. And she shows her fairy bronco, named Tulbaghia. "And this is Tulbaghia." "A PRECURE! A PRECURE! Thanks for the assist, by the way Allium." Eden looks at Tulbaghia. "Holy Golden-sama, it's Tulbaghia-san! I miss you!" The other 4 fairies (except Milho) and the 6 Cures respond in shock "EEEEEEEEEEEH?" "Well," Eden puts her head up. "We were supposed to marry near Kuriagawa (a town in Niwachi), but it was ruined rudely by the Castilians attacking us. Tulbaghia responds with "And the dresses were ruined too, it's going to take a while to fix it sadly." Pepper is completely wide-eyed. "Wow... Eden.. Wow.. As if I needed another reason to destroy the Castilians." "And I'm here to help you girls. My name is Cure Allium, nice to meet you all." Allium puts her hands on her hips. "Thanks for saving our butts, Allium, whoever you are." Maize waves at her. "No problem, but sorry to be the bearer of bad news. The Dark Raiders they have been sending, is actually a part of a much bigger plan." "What do you mean?" Maize asks. "They are using the Dark Raiders to power up a dangerous weapon called the Calamity Chamber." "CALAMITY CHAMBER?? WHAAAAAAAAAA?" Pepper screams in horror. Salt gasps. Cannabis felt stunned and in shock by the news. "Calamity Chamber? What do they plan to do with that???" Maize, sounding extremely scared, asks. Cocoa and Aubergine shout in a horror-stricken state: "Calamity Chamber? Jeez, that sounds scary!" "Let me explain. The Calamity Chamber lets them create any monster they want from any animal or object, and re-program their DNAs to make it stronger. But there's more. When they use their Dark Raiders to cause suffering, the Chamber gains power. Also, if it is at 100%, they plan to release their 'secret weapon', something that may cause famine all around the universe, and give everybody who is not evil, a very vicious curse, that every single dream of theirs become a nightmare, and their goals will be shattered. Also, it uses fear to gain power, and defeat its opponents. This is why you have to finish off the Dark Raiders and Castilians as fast as you can!" Cannabis, even more shook by the news, says "Oy, that was hard to take. Fear, curses, famine, shattered dreams? I'm not going to front, that absolutely shook me to the core!" "ME TOO, This Calamity Chamber thing feels like something out of a scary movie! Except, it's all too real." Salt hugs her. Cannabis asks her to join the team in order to destroy the Chamber. "Nah, not yet, There's something I have to do important, but here!" She throws 6 Cure Pads at the Precures. "Use it to keep in touch with me and even among your fellow Cures 'til I finish and join on! Well, b-bye!" She jumps from building to building, and runs off to the sunset. *Closing Credits* Preview: Episode 13: A Majestic Neigh! The Precures meet the Golden Bronco for the 1st time! Koku: Jeez louise. I gotta stop thinking about that Calamity Chamber thingie and focus on my Semi-final match against Bluehill High. Taima: Yeah, Koku-chan. Go go Koku... Koku: I'll do my best! Togy: Go go Koku! Go go Adler! Karai: Vamos! Nasubi and Shakira: Fight fight Eagles! WWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOA! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US? Koku:What the hell is going on out here, how come I'm floating? Togy: I think we're going to Niwachi. The Other 5: EEEEEEH!!!!!!!!! All 6 girls: Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation! All 6 girls: A Majestic Neigh! The Precures meet the Golden Bronco for the 1st time! May we cultivate your hearts! * *: The Official Pretty Cure Cultivation Brooch has a wisteria colored circle in the middle, resembling the rotor of a windmill, with eight blade-like leaves, colored red for Cure Pepper, White for Cure Salt, green for Cure Cannabis, yellow for Cure Maize, purple for Cure Aubergine, brown for Cure Cocoa, blue for unknown and orange for unknown. The wisteria in the center is Cure Allium. The windmill shape is for the farming theme of the show. Category:Episodes